GamesMaster Issue 260
This magazine was dated February 2013 and priced at £3.99. Upfront Goodbye, GamesMaster: Sir Patrick Moore - (8-9) Destiny's Wild - (10) :Details of Bungie's follow-up to Halo leak out into the wild... Soul's Survivor - (10) :Prepare to die ll over again as Namco-Bandai unveil Dark Souls II Snake's on a Pain - (11) :The Phantom Pain is announced - and all evidence points towards it being Metal Gear Solid 5. Total Warhammer! - (12) :Games Workshop and Creative Assembly join forces! Brush with Death... - (12) :Intriguing concept art for new Hitman ''game surfaces M'Soft's Next Big Thing - (13) :360 maker's Vancouver studio rebrands while working on the 'next Halo' Biite Siize - (13) :Wii Mini launches exclusively in Canada. Dream Team - (13) :Ghibli's Yoshiyuki Momose hails work with Level 5 on Ni no Kuni art style Party Hardy! - (14) The Month in Games - (16) Promotion: PS Plussy galore! - 2 pages (18-19) Previews God of War: Ascension - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 6 pages (24-29) Pikmin 3 - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (30) Gears of War: Judgment - Matthew Pellett - 1 page (31) Metro: Last Light - Matthew Pellett - ½ page (32) State of Decay - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ½ page (32) Tomb Raider - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ⅓ page (33) Star Wars 1313 - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ⅓ page (33) Grand Theft Auto V - 2 pages (34-35) Returning Heroes - 2 pages (36-37) Dead Space 3 (360) - Matthew Pellett - 4 pages (38-41) We're Going Back to... - 2 pages (42-43) :Revisiting old haunts in 2013 Crysis 3 (PC) - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (44-45) New Heroes - 2 pages (46-47) :Say hello to a new breed of gaming stars... Remember Me - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 4 pages (48-51) New Experiences - 2 pages (52-53) :Entering uncharted gaming territory with new ways to play... BioShock: Infinite (PS3) - Joel Gregory - 2 pages (54-55) New Discoveries - 2 pages (56-57) :Kickstarting 2013 with fresh ideas, funded in new ways... Missing in Action - 1 page (58) :Hotly awaited games 2013 Blowout - 1 page (59) Features Age Against the Machines - Matthew Pellett - 4 pages (60-63) :Start saving up: your current consoles are in their final days and a brand new generation is only a matter of months away. GM Fanbase - 6 pages (64-69) Reviews Free Games: Into Space, Bullet 2, Dragon Fist 3D, Medieval Shark - Mike Harris - ½ page (91) GMXS Daniella Lucas is obsessed with... RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 - 2 pages (94-95) '''We Love Old Games' - 1½ pages (96-97) Written by Leigh Loveday Classic GM - GamesMaster Issue 12 - ½ page (97) The Time Machine - Game & Watch - 2 pages (98-99) New Stuff - 2 pages (100-101) Hall of Fame - 4 pages (110-113) Cheat! DmC (Devil May Cry) - 2 pages (102-103) Other Tips - 2 pages (104-105) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Matthew Pellett Staff Writer :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Ian Lloyd-Edwards Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Patrick Brown, Matthew Castle, Joel Gregory, Julia Hardy, Mike Harris, Grant Howitt, Joe Hurst, Leigh Loveday, Greg MacGregor, James Nouch, Craig Owens, Rob Pearson, Will Porter, Kim Richards, Chris Scullion, Alex Turner, Darren Wood, Ben Griffin, Alex Dale External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews